


Purgatory

by AtomicAngel



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Thriller, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicAngel/pseuds/AtomicAngel
Summary: Meet Sam otherwise known as 'Red' who happens to find himself lost, scared and on the brink of death.Being fresh out of the vault has its disadvantages, especially when he stumbles into raider territory who don't appreciate company particularly those who were considered weak and pitiful. Everything looks like its going to be hell for Red until a certain dark "hero" jumps to his rescue or so it seems...





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, thanks for looking at my story and a word of warning my spelling and grammar is not the best so please inform me of any mistakes anyway enjoy the story ! 

Disclaimer- please note that there is content that may seem disturbing to some. You have been warned. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was being engulfed by dark clouds, stealing any rays of light from Red's path leaving him with little light to see with. This had brought a sense of dread as the first drops of rain started to fall out of the sky, bright flashes of light erupted within the depths of the clouds releasing deafening sounds of thunder. The rain drops started to fall at a immense rate from the monstrous clouds beginning in a slow downpour then increasing to a heavy shower in seconds. 

Sam Morgan was a plain boy at first glance, he had the nickname of 'Red' due to his bright, flaming red hair that stood out among his pale skin and countless freckles. His wide brown eyes were dim and insignificant, he had a feminine body being only just above 5ft tall and still had a good amount of plumpness on him from the vault, but there was a certain thing about him that drew people to him it was mainly because he was remarkably innocent and naïve in this new, harsh world and had a knack of attracting the wrong sort of people because of it. 

He was cold, hungry and now another thing to add to the growing list of things to hate about the outside world is he was now wet if you had asked him to describe his life right now it would be the lowest he'd have ever been. Who the hell ever said rain was fascinating in the vault because it sure doesn't look 'fascinating' when your clothes are starting to soak up the moisture making it feel like you are carrying ten times more the weight you originally are, then they've obviously never experienced it first-hand. Now he was trudging through the muck of the outside world that he was so desperate to experience when he was trapped inside the vault. Now he just wanted to go home. You would think that if the world was obliterated by a nuclear bomb there would be less mud and more ash.

The wind became more intense and howled penetrating the noise of the storm, blowing his drenched red hair into his eyes temporarily blinding him in the process. He should really get it cut, since leaving the vault he had found that basic necessities weren't of much concern when food, water and shelter from the hellish world was more important than a basic haircut. He clawed his small hands through his knotted, greasy hair pushing it his face and welcoming stinging pinpricks of rain onto his face. He wrapped his arms around his body in hopes of retaining some warmth, but the consistent shivering was worsening as the minutes went by,The weather had robbed him of his warmth, he had to find shelter and quickly or his carcass will be a welcoming breakfast for some vile creature in the morning. 

HIs sore and bruised feet stumbled along the shattered road, cracks and chucks missing littered its surface. Oh look his shoe is broken; He loved these shoes. They were his favourite pair of converse shoes, they were a gift from... no stop! don't think about it just keep going. He wasn't going to be be lucky to find another pair like those outside the vault, thought of home kept slipping back into his mind he couldn't help it... God, he miss his home, the security it came with even though everyone was pretty much an asshole to him anyway, but he still missed his Dad even if he had left without him he still loved him, he missed Amata the most though she would know what to do out here! God what was he going to do? Hell he even missed... him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE VAULT.

Another shitty day, again. Why can't people leave him alone? he knew he was dull, a 'plain Jane', someone who blends in with the background of the boring steel walls, with his lank, lifeless hair and unremarkable brown eyes. That's who he was Sam motherfuckin' Morgan yeah he was the 'plump' boy who still has his 'baby fat' according to Old lady Palmer, but he knew she was just being nice. He was the typical stereotype, the nerdy, fat kid who always has their face plastered in a book 24/7 and dreaming of all the possible steamy, hot fantasies of men who would worship the ground I walk. Unfortunately that's not my life the best conquest I have in this four walled doom is my pillow after a particular heated dream with Mr tall, dark and handsome, or him. The one that shall not be named, my secret crush. Oh god what was he thinking ! Stop it you can't be that you have to like girls, for fuck sake Sam get in the game; not that girls liked him or anything, but he still had to be 'normal' 

He was sat in the cafeteria, in his usual booth hidden within the depth of the corner, half-casted in darkness to become as small as possible from the public eye, not that he was a loner or anything, but he didn't find a lot of the inhabitants of the vault were very... nice and so decided to once again be engrossed in a book, something about 'how to maintain and function your time efficiently' It contained tips about cleaning, organising. The usual bore material he was forced to endure, he had read everything else so what else can he do? He was actual content in hi secluded corner reaching a juicy piece of information about shelf stacking, exciting right? That was until He started to hear snickering from the opposite side of the room He looked over from the corner of his eye and spotted the most arrogant, obnoxious so called gang 'The Tunnel Snakes' which of course consisted the most stupidest people in the vault Butch, Wally and Paul although he's not completely a hormone driven idiot so that's a plus maybe there's hope for him yet. They kept glancing over at him giggling and with the most annoying smirks plastered on their faces. Great here comes the comments. As soon as the thought came into mind up come the snarky comments were hurled at him, like a stone through the wind. 

"Hey fat ass! What's shakin'?" Butch commented first as usual being the oh so 'fearless' leader he had to be first to get the ball rolling. Sam simply ignored him and burrowed further into the corner in hopes of it swallowing him live in hopes of getting him away from this dreaded nightmare.

" Ha! Yeah, good one Butch" Paul shouted slamming his Nuka-cola over the table, resulting in it spewing over the glass edge and onto Wally's jacket. 

"Paul, you spaz!" He shot up from his chair, shaking the wetness from his jacket's. If looks could kill, he was pretty sure Paul would be slashed to ribbons by now. Paul shrank back from the confrontation and moved closer to Butch for some form of unimaginable support that he couldn't picture the other producing. Wally spotted him staring and sent a sneer his way, then giving Paul a few harsh choice of words he stormed out of the room, but just before the door closed he turned and gave me a heated look before being shut off from the heavy, metal door. What the hell did he do? he was just sat here, it was not his problem you had a drink spill on you, what an asshole. 

END OF FLASHBACK.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day.

The rain had died down considerable, but the temperature had not increased. It seemed to be worsening. What was he going to do? he'd die out here. He needed somewhere warm and free from this hellish weather, there must be a building or metro tunnel somewhere just so he can rest. In the distance he could see a selection of run down buildings, maybe somewhere to rest up till morning. He travelled closer to the buildings and the details were becoming more sharp and what he saw turned his blood cold. The buildings were surrounded by tall iron walls with a chain-link fence gate acting as the only entrance, but what made him sick with fear and brought bile to his throat was the blood, it was everywhere as bodies littered the compound all in different forms. Some were cut up and slashed to pieces, while others were hung up missing body pieces, sending a warning to those who dared venture further . It was clear warning alright! He needed to get out of here and fast. One word came to mind. that sent instant cold shivers down his spine and the hairs on his skin to raise. 

"Raiders" It came out as a whimper and unshed tears glistened in his eyes. He went to turn around and he planned on running without ever looking back that was until the cool metal of a gun barrel pushed against the back of his head, preventing any thoughts of escape to flee his mind in an instant, freezing him to the spot.

" Move one inch and you're dead, little pig."

Oh God, no please. Help.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit, shit, shit, shit... This isn't happening! Oh God why is this happening to him? The cold, hard metal was pressed harder against the back of his head what was he going to do? He couldn't run and he sure as hell could not fight this guy, he looked like he murdered someone straight after breakfast and bathed in their blood... or some weird shit like that, people out here did that right? Jesus, Sam now is not the time to have a mental conversation with yourself! There’s some lunatic with a gun pointed at you, focus. His body was quaking with barely contained fear, sobs of fear escaped his mouth resulting in a sadistic grin to appear on the raiders face he bit his lip in an attempt to quiet his cries of fear. He tasted copper in his mouth from the attempt, unshed tears threatened to fall at any given moment the press of the barrel was pushed against his head more as the raider was waiting for his response, and from the looks of it he was losing his patience; quickly. His limbs trembled as fear took hold of his body making it lock into place along with his response.   
“Come on piggy, don’t leave me hangin’ you won’t like what you see if you make me angry!”   
Sam did his best to unlock his muscles, come on relax… just answer the man he may be understanding… hopefully, but could anyone blame him the guy looked like a walking monster that had been conjured from the worst of his nightmares. The raider had splashes of blood on his dirtied, worn clothes which consisted of typical armor he had seen previous raiders wear, mainly scraps of leather thrown together and pieces of spiked metal on the shoulders as well as, worn combat boots that were covered in mud and what seems like blood. He had a machete holstered at the hip that shows recent use of its rusted blade due to the fresh crimson stain along its length, his gun was a 10mm pistol which was presently pressed against Sam’s head this added to the threatening demeanour that surrounded the raider making Sam’s eyes widen in fear as he tried to get his words out.   
“p-please, I-I didn’t know w-where I was going!” His words were painful to hear due to his persistent stuttering making it hard for his words to be understood by the leering man behind him.   
“Well, ain’t you a sweet piece of ass. I think you’re coming with me piggy, nice and fat more to grab onto” he emphasised his words with the grinding of his hips against Sam’s ass, his hand swayed from the grip on his gun down to Sam’s waist where his grip was tight and bruising bringing a fresh set of tears to Sam’s eyes. God, what were they going to do to him?   
The raider’s grip on his waist went to his tangled mess of hair and twisted it in his fist causing pinpricks of pain, he started to pull his hair and lead him forward towards the raider’s compound. Sam couldn’t contain the hiss of pain as he was dragged behind the monster he felt his hair strain at the pressure, he tripped over a slab of cracked concrete resulting in him tripping with a loud thud on the ground and his hair being twisted at an even worse angle. The raider paused and looked down on him, he gave him a condescending laugh and a tug on his hair making him crying out in pain instead of waiting for him to get back on his feet the raider simply started to drag him again. His scalp felt like it was on fire, his cries were more frequent and the tears he tried to withhold began to flow freely breaking the eerie silence of the wasteland   
He was dragged over stones and plants on the dirt path to the camp, nearing closer to his eventual doom. The raider paid no mind to his anguish tears and broken nails that clawed at the raider’s hand in hopes of him being freed from the psycho’s grasp his attempts were however, futile as it looked as if it did not even affect the raider one bit. What was he going to do?   
When they reached the compound, it was as if hell had been released all manner of people or should he say monster came out to see the new ‘prize’ that was found. It was mostly men to be seen all cheering like lions, some even gave him a look that promised things he didn’t even want to know what to come. The women that were seen amongst the rank of men were just as bad, although in the doors of shacks he could see some with collars on cower in fear and gave him looks of sympathy as he was dragged by them. He noticed a lack of male slaves and that meant bad things for him.   
He was dragged to the centre of the courtyard where the crowd formed a rough circle around him and his captor, he was dragged up to his knees where the crowd’s roars were intensifying. What were they gonna do? Fight him for public entertainment, kill him on the spot or… worse! The hand that still remained in his hair tipped his head back exposing the line of his throat and made his red-ridden eyes stare into his captor’s dark green eyes. His menacing smirk sent chills of fear down his spine making him shiver in anticipation of what was to come. He was pulled by his hair to his feet and forced on his tiptoes, the raider’s other hand grabbed Sam’s crouch and started to rub sensual circles causing a spike of arousal to shoot through his body. What the fuck was his body doing, why was he liking this? He should despise this freak, but it had been so long since anyone paid any attention to him like that he couldn’t help it. The hardness of his length pressed into the raider’s hand causing a satisfying smirk to plaster the raider’s face making Sam’s face burn crimson in shame of his hard on. God, people can see this! The crowd continued to howl in victory and his captor had picked him up with ease and threw him over his shoulder as if he was light as a feather, he was then taken inside a shack and was proceeded to be thrown on a dirty mattress where the raider loomed over him and started to stalk closer to his trembling prey on the floor.  
The raider began to unbuckle his belt with steady hands, he had a satisfied smirk on his face as he was about to plunder his findings. Sam tried to crawl away with haste only to be caught by his ankle and dragged back to the filthy thing called a mattress, he was then roughly flipped onto his back which knocked the breath out of his body. The raider now with his belt unbuckled began to ease his trousers down, releasing his half-hard prick that was starting to leak precum from the sight of it Sam started to feel the creeping feelings of panic in him, he was now crying profusely prying that something will just stop this from happening to him. The raider now naked from the waist down sat on Sam’s chest preventing any attempts of escape with his weight and began to ease forward to Sam’s mouth.  
“Now, now baby. Come on… give it a lick, you got a fuckable mouth.”  
He continued to coo as he neared, pressing his tip against Sam’s quivering lips smearing his precum around. Sam kept his mouth firmly shut against the impending intrusion, the raider leaned back giving Sam some breathing room his features a twisted mixture of frustration and lust. The crowd’s once loud screams were now starting to quieten down following with it a formidable silence that brought a new sense of fear to Sam, the door to the shack flew open as it was kicked open by a solid, clean boot. The figure that bound in brought hope to the trembling figure below the raider.   
He was tall, taller than anyone Sam had ever seen in the wasteland as well as, built like a brick wall with bulging muscles that threatened to split his shirt he was wearing in half. His hair was pitch black darker than any clear night sky and was shaped with a single stripe of hair in the middle of his hair. However, what really drew Sam’s attention was his eyes his threatening, piercing eyes that were the colour of sapphires much better than his bleak brown ones. He radiated anger and strode straight for the stumbling raider who tried his best attempts at covering his modesty from prying eyes. The stranger, presumably the leader judging from the raider’s reaction reached his victim and grabbed him by the throat. The voice that boomed from the being instantly awoken any feelings of arousal that had lay dormant from the raider’s attempted assault of him.  
“What the fuck is this, Jennings? You think you can take shit without asking and think I’d be okay with it, what the fuck do you think you are doing. You want to be top dog now, huh Jennings!   
Now, Sam knew finding someone who literally illustrates everything he fears and hates in this world was bad, but damn he was f- no what the hell! Stop it Sam this guy probably kills puppies and laughs about it, keep it together. The leader continued to scream his lungs out at his captor till he punched him square in the nose where a sickening snap could be heard, the raider collapsed to the ground holding his hands to his bloodied nose in pain. However, the leader did not stop there he then proceeded to kick and punch the raider where he still lay on the ground until he was covered in bloods, cuts and bruises that will surely leave hideous marks behind. Once the leader had released his pent-up anger he slowly breathed out with his eyes closed, he then turned his steely gaze on Sam. Oh shit, now it was his turn to be brutally beat up or killed. The leader slowly stalked his way where he tried to make himself as small as possible, he then knelt down to his level lifting Sam’s chin up where he stared into his eyes, it felt like his soul was being judged. The leaders gaze then slowly tread down his body looking at every little detail he could see on his body a slow malicious smile began to form on his face and with a click of his fingers two men barged in holding rope and a sack, he began to panic and started to retreat backwards towards the corner in hopes of going ignored of course no such luck existed and he was soon being tied up and a sack being shoved on his, where the world went black.


End file.
